Broadway Production/Score
When Cats opened on Broadway in 1982, the score was significantly altered from the original, mainly centred around cut verses to some longer songs, and two new pieces of music. Many of the revised Broadway numbers have since superseded their original London counterparts as the "definitive" versions that are used all around the world. Characters * Jemima was renamed Sillabub * Admetus was renamed Plato * Bill Bailey was renamed Tumblebrutus * Gilbert, the lead Siamese, was renamed to Genghis * Pouncival was introduced * George, Electra and Victor were cut Jellicle Songs *Part of the final chorus of "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats" was cut *Chorus that was cut: Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing Invitation * Mistoffelees sang the first chorus of "Invitation". The ensemble chorus of the song was retained. Gumbie Cat * Munkustrap sings the "I have a Gumbie cat in mind" verses (originally sung by Mistoffelees in London) * The original beginning of the "Gumbie" tap is retained, although the tap-off was cut. *A large chunk of the song was cut; this shortened version has since supplanted the original London one as the "definitive" version The Rum Tum Tugger * Munkustrap, Mistoffelees and Alonzo all sang the "terrible bore" line in "Tugger". Bustopher Jones * The "Bustopher" solo is shortened. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer *The upbeat version of "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer" was introduced * There originally was no Macavity scare after Bustopher. Instead, Tugger announced Mistoffelees ("The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr Mistoffelees conjuring turn!"), who proceeded to sing "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer" himself, conjuring puppets made of trash, with the Macavity scare occuring after this song was over. *Because Misto sang the song, the lyrics were altered from first person POV to third person POV *The following verse was cut: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer: "We are very well known in Cornwall Gardens, in Launceston Place and in Kensington Square - We have really a little more reputation than a couple of cats can very well bear." *This third person POV was reverted in 1987 to the original staging from London (i.e. Mungo and Rumple as actual Jellicles who sing their own song), but retaining the new upbeat melody, thus resembling the Vienna version. Old Deuteronomy * Sung by Munkustrap and Tugger (originally sung by Munkustrap, George and Mistoffelees in London) * In "Old Deuteronomy", the chorus is sung "No, yes..." instead of "Yes, no..." *A verse was cut from the song while the ensemble repeated the chorus three times; this has since become the "definitive" version of the song *Verse that was cut: Old Deuteronomy sits in the street He sits in the high street on market day The Bullocks may bellow, the sheep they may bleat But the dogs and the herdsmen will turn them away The cars and the lorries run over the curb And the villagers put up a notice "Road closed" So that nothing untoward may chance to disturb Deuteronomy's rest when he feels so disposed The digestive repose of that felines gastronomy Must never be broken whatever may befall The oldest inhabitant croaks Grizabella reprise * Jellylorum and Sillabub's lines in the Grizabella reprise are retained. Jellicle Ball * The Jellicle Ball had no music cuts. * Victoria and Tumblebrutus danced the pas de deux Growltiger * This was the introduction of the Aria to "Growltiger's Last Stand", instead of the Ballad. * The full sword fight music is retained. Macavity * Original lyric in "Macavity": Demeter: "I might mention Mungojerrie" Bombalurina: "Rumpleteazer, Griddlebone" * Was changed to: Demeter: "I might mention Mungojerrie" Bombalurina: "I might mention Griddlebone" * The longer beginning of the Macavity fight is retained. * Alonzo takes the majority of the fight against Macavity and is paired with Demeter afterwards Mistoffelees * Mistoffelees sang the second verse of his song himself, keeping the dance break after the second verse, rather than between. His singing in this song was later removed, but the dance break remained after the second verse. *The verse that Mistoffelees sang was changed from third person to first person POV: Mistoffelees: My manner is vague and aloof You would think there was nobody shyer But my voice has been heard on the roof When I was curled up by the fire And I've sometimes been heard by the fire When I was about on the roof At least, they all heard that somebody purred Which is incontestable proof Of my singular magical powers And I've known the family to call Me in from the garden for hours While I was asleep in the hall Ad-Dressing of Cats *A verse and chorus was cut from "Ad-Dressing of Cats" and this has since become the "definitive" version of the song Old Deuteronomy: "Now Dogs pretend they like to fight; They often bark, more seldom bite; But yet a Dog is, on the whole, What you would call a simple soul. The usual Dog about the Town Is much inclined to play the clown, And far from showing too much pride Is frequently undignified. He's such an easy-going lout, He'll answer any hail or shout." Ensemble: "The usual Dog about the Town Is inclined to play the clown, Again I must remind you that A Dog's a Dog—A CAT'S A CAT." Category:Production Scores